


~ Detalles desapercibidos ~

by SoundlessWay



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Rewrite
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessWay/pseuds/SoundlessWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un 'one-shot' sobre Noiz buscando a esa persona especial ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	~ Detalles desapercibidos ~

_**Él todavía podía recordar a la única persona además de su hermano que alguna vez se había preocupado por él…** _

…Esa persona había sido abandonada por sus padres cuando era chica y al poco tiempo de ese suceso fue traída a la mansión para que sea una doncella. Al principio ella parecía estar muy avergonzada por razones que le eran ajenas, pero muy paulatinamente la pequeña doncella fue aceptando su rol y logró tener una actitud más relajada frente a él. Desgraciadamente, él no tuvo la oportunidad de pasar su debido tiempo con la pequeña una vez que se hubo relajado porque sus padres lo habían encerrado en una habitación al descubrir su carencia del sentido del tacto.

Aunque lloró, gritó y rogó para que lo dejaran salir de esa solitaria habitación sus padres no tuvieron contemplación; le prohibieron a su hermano menor que se le acercara y la pequeña doncella no tenía permitido entrar o dirigirle la palabra, solo le podía traer la comida y dejársela por un espacio especialmente hecho para luego irse.

Aun así, la chiquita cada vez que le llevaba la comida escondía un papelito que contenía algunas palabras como ‘¿Está bien?’ o ‘Su hermano le dice ¡Hola!’. Parecía no ser mucho, pero dada las severas acciones que sus padres les habían impuesto, eso era lo único que su hermano y doncella podían hacer para mantener sus ánimos y esperanzas: hablar mediante papelitos… Así continuaron por unos meses hasta que ese método fue descubierto, o al menos eso es lo que creía, porque la doncella no volvió a aparecer para traerle la comida; en su lugar, se lo traía una persona distinta.

 

El tiempo pasó dentro de esa habitación hasta que eventualmente sus padres decidieron que era tiempo para que salga y trabaje en la compañía para ellos.

 

Se volvió a poner en contacto con su hermano, quien no dejó de llorar la primera vez que lo vio fuera de esa horrible habitación e intentó averiguar sobre esa doncella, pero su hermano le contó que cuando sus padres habían descubierto acerca de los mensajitos ella había sido llevada a otro lugar y aunque quiso saber dónde no tuvo éxito en encontrarla. Le agradeció a su hermano por los mensajes de ese momento y se prometió que la buscaría para poder agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él cuando lo necesitaba.

_‘Aunque me tarde años, voy a volver a verte. Estoy seguro’._

_***_

“Ya me voy, Theo”.

“¡Ah! Sí”.

Luego de la promesa que Noiz se había hecho a sí mismo un par de años atrás, él ya había comenzado a trabajar para la compañía de sus padres.

Aunque le preguntó a sus padres sobre el paradero de la misteriosa doncella ellos le dijeron que había ido a una escuela de Alemania que albergaba a chicos de cualquier edad y al tener dormitorios, ese era el lugar donde estuvo viviendo hasta que se graduó y no volvió a ponerse en contacto con la familia.

Más tarde consultó en ese instituto poruna chica que encajara con la descripción _,_ pero cada vez que preguntó le respondieron que la información de los alumnos y alumnas era confidencial para aquellos ajenos a la instalación hasta que usó algunos contactos, acción que fue en vano porque una vez que accedieron buscar a una chica que encajara con la descripción le dijeron que no hubo nadie así en el lugar.

Ya se estaba tornando un asunto complicado y pensar que no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde podría estar lo estaba frustrando más allá de sus límites.

Mientras pensaba eso decidió que como era el último día de la semana y ya era de noche, podría ir a comer algo en un lugar que no fuera su casa. A esa hora no habían muchos lugares que permanecieran abiertos pero tuvo suerte al encontrar uno; decidió entrar aunque la estética del restaurante por fuera no era muy alentadora porque sabía que no iba a haber otro lugar abierto.

 

“¡Bienvenido! ¿Mesa para uno?”

“Sí”.

“De acuerdo. Sígame por favor”.

La persona que lo atendió lo guió hacia una mesa redonda y modesta pero no le interesó fijarse en detalles.

“¿Le parece bien esta mesa?”

“Sí”.

“Ahora mismo le traeré la carta para qu–”

“¿Acá venden pizza o pasta?”

“…Sí. Hoy hay una promoción para la pizza”.

“No me interesa. Una pizza y nada más”.

“…de acuerdo”.

Aunque la persona que lo atendió, un chico de cabello y ojos negros, se sorprendió ante sus respuestas distantes no mostró signos de estar ofendido y se fue con una apacible sonrisa; la misma que uso ara recibirlo.

‘ _¿Huh? ¿No se enojó ni ofendió?_ ’

Aunque en realidad no le interesó mucho, solo quería comer algo e irse a su departamento para descansar; hubiera cenado allí pero no estaba de ánimos para tal cosa así que se le ocurrió que comer fuera tal vez le ayudaría a despejar su mente.

Una vez terminada la cena, pagó y se dirigió hasta su casa para descansar luego de un largo día de trabajo.

***

Sin darse cuenta cómo terminó yendo a ese restaurante cada noche. El mesero que lo atendía siempre era el mismo debido a que tenía el turno de noche y hasta los cocineros ya habían tomado confianza con él porque siempre pedía lo mismo. Incluso el mesero le dijo su nombre y no dejaba de darle pequeñas conversaciones cada vez que podía; pero por extraño que le fuese, no le molestaba en lo absoluto; tal vez era porque ese lugar tenía un aura cálida que lo hacía sentirse cómodo.

Lo que interrumpió sus pensamientos fue el plato de comida que trajo su mesero mientras estaba extremadamente distraído observando la entrada del lugar.

“¿Sucedió algo?”

“Qué inusual el interés, ¿por qué preguntas?”

“…el plato”.

“¿Hmm? ¡Ah! ¡Te traje una orden equivocada! Disculpa, no estaba prestando atención”.

“Se nota”.

“Es que mi hermano al fin regresa de Japón”.

“…”

“Ya te había contado acerca de él. Mi gemelo”.

“…Hmmm”.

“Haha, supongo que no te interesa mucho el tema… ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Comida errónea!”

Dicho eso, su mesero se apuró en traer la orden correspondiente y luego de hacerlo se sentó en unas mesas cercanas a la puerta con una expresión que denotaba ansiedad.

 

Ya faltaba poco para que el negocio cierre y el último cliente era siempre él, añadiendo otra razón por la cual los trabajadores del restaurante lo trataban como un miembro más, así que no le era inusual ver a su mesero alistándose, guardando los manteles u ordenando las sillas, pero ese día el chico no despegó su vista de la puerta hasta que Noiz decidió pedir la cuenta.

Habiendo ya pagado se estaba por ir cuando escuchó una voz.

“¡Sei! Perdón la demora, llegué tan rápido como pude”.

“¡Aoba! No te preocupes, aún no me iba”.

Al parecer el famoso hermano gemelo había llegado. Noiz tenía toda la intención de ignorarlos mientras se saludaban el uno al otro cuando al girarse lo vio: largos cabellos azules y ojos de color ámbar…

‘ _N-No puede ser…… La doncella era una chica… s-solo debe de ser una coincidencia._ ’

“¡Ah! Cierto, déjame terminar de guardar las cosas y nos vamos para casa”.

“¡Sí! No te apures, tenemos tiempo”.

“¡Ah!... ¡Buenas noches, señor! ¡Espero verlo mañana!”

Es lo que le gritó su mesero y eso causó que su hermano menor se girara a verlo cuando su cara se palideció abruptamente; como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

“… no puede ser… ¿ _Noiz_?”

Eso lo confirmó:

Él todavía podía recordar a la única persona además de su hermano que alguna vez se había preocupado por él…una _chica_ de largos cabellos azules y preciosos ojos color ámbar…u-una… chica… una… _No_. Su doncella jamás fue una chica…

 

Su doncella siempre estuvo avergonzada por razones que le eran ajenas…

 _>_ _Porque es un chico_ _<_

El instituto jamás tuvo una chica que encajara con su descripción...

 _>_ _Porque es un chico_ _<_

Al fin había encontrado a la persona que tanto anhelaba ver, pero ignoraba que encontrarla significaría también encontrarse con una gran sorpresa que lo dejaría atónito:

_‘La persona de la que me enamoré es un chico’._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final!
> 
> Es la primera vez que me animo a subir algo que escribo porque en realidad no soy tan buena con las palabras (en términos de expresar... especialmente sentimientos; voy a intentar mejorar eso) PEEEERO espero les haya gustado y puede que con el tiempo suba o la continuación de este pequeño vistazo o una historia diferente que hice tiempo atrás (que aún está incompleta)... es que soy medio lenta con todo (me tomo mi tiempo ~) 
> 
> También está la posibilidad que este 'one-shot' lo pase al inglés... aún no sé :B 
> 
> En mi página de TUMBLR (soundlessway.tumblr.com) subo las traducciones que hago al castellano (mayormente de DRAMAtical Murder).
> 
> Emmm, ¡ah! ¡Comentarios/críticas son más que bienvenidos/as!
> 
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> ~ ¡Nos vemos! ~


End file.
